Desastre de cita
by sonrais777
Summary: Después de tener una cena desastrosa Bridgette se plantea si su destino es en verdad estar a lado Félix,pero ¿qué hizo para hacerla enojar? ¿Cómo arreglara eso?


**Ok, ok, ya me hacía falta escribir un one-shot, lo malo de las vacaciones es que hay visitas…indeseables. Pero debía escribir esto antes de que se borrara de mi cabecita loca. Espero les guste esta historia, en fin… Comencemos!**

….

Capítulo único.

Desastre de cita.

Bridgette caminó a paso firme y rápido, quería quitarse el precioso vestido rosa que tenía puesto y había pasado a mejor vida y la salsa de tomate del cabello, estaba furiosa, tanto que sus mejillas se coloreaban de un color rojo y empezó a dolerle el ceño por lo fruncido que estaba, sus ojos ya se habían cansado de llorar. Llegó a su hogar, agradecía que sus padres no se encontraban, sino no podría explicar el por qué llegaba en tan lamentable estado. Cuando llegó dejó el bolso de mano en el sofá de la sala y comenzó a quitarse las zapatillas y tirarlas a un lado con fuerza, Tikki salió del bolso para mirar a su portadora.

-Bridgette…

-Lo siento Tikki, no estoy de humor.- se quitó el vestido allí mismo dejando ver una bonita lencería de color blanco con encajes rosas, al ver el vestido lo tiró al suelo y caminó directo al baño. Abrió la llave de la tina y sin aun llenarse se metió, tenía todos los productos al alcance de su mano, así que no iba a levantarse de allí hasta haberse calmado, pero de solo acordarse de los acontecimientos ocurridos unas horas antes le daban ganas de llorar. Tikki se sentó a una orilla de la tina y suspiró.

-Siento lo que ocurrió Bridgette.

-No es tu culpa Tikki.-dijo sin mirar a su pequeña compañera.- Todo es culpa de Félix…-abrazó sus rodillas y unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, sí, todo era culpa de Félix.

La amenaza de Hawk Moth había acabado, con el poder de los miraculous en sus manos todo Paris estuvo a punto de desaparecer, pero fue Bridgette quien al final con el poder en mano hizo algo para Gabriel Agreste, darle la oportunidad de vivir, olvidar su dolor, dar paso a la decisión de vivir aun cuando su amada esposa no estuviese con él, recordarla siempre con amor y darse cuenta que tenía a su hijo a lado suyo. Cuando les preguntaron qué había pasado con Hawk Moth, Ladybug fue quien contestó que el villano había sido detenido al fin, hubo rumores, ninguno con fundamento, pero al final ella sonrió al ver que Félix tenía a su padre con él, aunque eso sí, ambos seguían siendo demasiado serios. Con aquello también llegó el conocer sus identidades, fue difícil, mayormente para Félix, ya que Bridgette había formado un especial cariño hacia Chat y fue mucho más fácil aceptarlo. Félix pasó por diferentes etapas, primero ira, después decepción, aquella fase le dolió más a Bridgette, luego siguió la aceptación, pero Bridgette tenía el corazón roto por la fase anterior y Félix creó a una nueva etapa, sanación, de ahí siguió la amistad, y por último declaración. Aquellas etapas duraron más de un año, pero al final estaban destinados a estar juntos… aunque ahora lo dudaba.

Ambos comenzaron a salir en pequeñas citas, ya fuera comprar un helado, un simple paseo, estudiar en la biblioteca, ir al teatro o al cine, pero todas terminaban bien, con un beso en los labios, la mejilla o la frente, Bridgette no podía decidir cuál era su favorito. Y como héroes, sacar ese lado juguetón y jugar a perseguirse encima de las azoteas, abrazarse contemplando el paisaje tan hermoso de la ciudad, y como Chat Noir, Félix era más expresivo y Bridgette lo aprovechaba. Y aunque no todo fuera miel sobre hojuelas Bridgette lo disfrutaba. Pero ahora…quería terminar con todo. En ese momento pensó que Félix Agreste era el más grande de los imbéciles sobre la faz de la Tierra, incluso, haría linda pareja con Chloe, ambos rubios oxigenados que deberían tirarlos de su pedestal; no, Chloe no, Lila, ¡sí! La maldita de Lila, esa zorra impostora y mitómana, serían la pareja perfecta, y lo vio justo esta noche.

Bridgette tomó una botella del baño y lo vertió en el agua dejando que poco a poco las burbujas se fueran haciendo, cerró sus ojos intentando relajarse y olvidar lo ocurrido pero era imposible.

 _-¡Ta-da! ¿Qué opinas Alya?_

 _-Oh, ¡Bridgette! Es precioso, te verás hermosa con él._

 _-Gracias, estoy tan nerviosa, trabajé en este vestido día y noche sólo para ésta ocasión especial.-dijo contemplando su vestido, un vestido rosa de manga corta cuyas mangas eran una tela vaporosa, había una flor adornando el tirante izquierdo, la tela se ajustaba a su busto y después caía por completo dándole cierto vuelo al precioso vestido._

 _-Por supuesto, y no te preocupes, la cena con quien será tu futuro suegro saldrá bien._

 _-Tienes razón, ¡y voy a tener su bendición!_

 _-¡Así se habla!_

 _Esa noche Bridgette estaba lista, el vestido le quedó perfecto, tenía un aire de inocencia y elegancia a la vez, un bolso de mano de color blanco, incluso los zapatos de tacón eran diseño suyo, unos tacones medianos blancos con una rosa a los lados donde iban atados, y su cabello tenía una media coleta dejando el resto de su cabello suelto. Cuando arribó la limosina Félix bajó y miró a Bridgette._

 _-Hola Félix, te ves muy bien.- le dedicó una dulce sonrisa al verlo vestido así, con un traje formal oscuro y una camisa blanca dejando a un lado el chaleco que siempre usaba._

 _-Gracias.- le dijo con su usual tono seco, pero Bridgette esperaba con aquella sonrisa que le dijese al menos un cumplido, pero no fue así.- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí o vas a subir?- se petrificó._

 _-¡C-Claro!- Bridgette entró a la limosina y se sorprendió de ver a Gabriel Agreste sentado allí.- B-Buenas noches._

 _-Buenas noches.- su tono fue más cordial que el que usó su hijo, ella se acomodó y miró a Félix que no dejaba de ver hacia afuera por la ventana, aquel silencio comenzó a ser incómodo.- Si me permite decirlo se ve hermosa esta noche.- Bridgette miró al señor Agreste y sonrió._

 _-Muchas gracias señor._

 _-El vestido que porta es hermoso, ¿en qué boutique lo consiguió?_

 _-En realidad yo lo hice, todo lo que estoy portando lo hice yo.- los ojos del hombre se abrieron un poco por la sorpresa._

 _-¿Todo? ¿Hasta los zapatos?_

 _-Bueno, los zapatos fueron difíciles de hacer._

 _-Ya veo, pues debe estar orgullosa, tiene una mano que muchos envidiarían, se ve preciosa, ¿no es así Félix?- el joven miró a su padre y después a su novia, pero su respuesta fue más seca de lo esperado._

 _-Sí, se ve bien.- Bridgette desvió un poco la vista, ¿pero qué le pasaba? Al llegar al restaurante, Bridgette se sorprendió ante aquel lujo, se sintió un poco nerviosa pero estaba decidida a agradarle a su futuro suegro, los guiaron a la mesa y su sorpresa fue de ver a Félix sentarse primero, ¿acaso no iba a mover la silla por ella? Ella tuvo que hacerlo y uno de los meseros tuvo que ayudarle, al voltear a ver a Félix notó su ceño levemente fruncido pero cuando vio a su padre el hombre se veía relajado y al ver a Bridgette le dedicó una suave sonrisa._

 _-¿Entonces le interesa la carrera de diseño? ¿O es un pasatiempo?-le preguntó para después fijar su vista en el menú._

 _-Ambas, para mí el diseño es una forma de vida, y no lo veo como trabajo, adoro crear cosas y sueño con tener una línea de ropa en el futuro…-se sonroja un poco con sus palabras-. Digo, ¡claro! Tal vez no sea tan grande como su línea, eso sería imposible pero…_

 _-No lo creo.- dijo sin apartar la vista del menú.- Puedo ver que tiene talento, y si eso pasara sería un honor de tenerla como contrincante en el mundo de la moda, a menos claro que desee trabajar para mí.- para Bridgette aquello era un sueño, ¿trabajar para Gabriel Agreste? Ojala Tikki le pellizcara, sonrió a su novio pero parecía más concentrado en el menú que en su plática._

 _Todos pidieron y en la comida el señor Agreste sacaba plática a Bridgette de las últimas tendencias, el varón se maravilló de escucharla hablar y hablar de las últimas líneas de ropa de varios diseñadores, en cambio Félix apenas respondía con una simple oración o con monosílabos, y eso hacía que el mechón de cabello de Bridgette cayera más._

 _-Opino que la línea de ropa Masquerade no es de mi completo gusto, sus diseños son planos, no quisiera decirlo pero el color ocre no es un color que debería usarse en ésta época del año tan a la ligera._

 _-Estoy de acuerdo.- un suspiro de parte de Félix hace que ambos le miren pero éste no separa la vista del plato.- ¿Algo que deseas compartir Félix? Eres el único que no ha hablado._

 _-No padre, no tengo nada que agregar a la plática.-dijo seco y sin mirarles, Bridgette no entendía qué le pasaba, apretó sus manos a la falta del vestido, vio algunas parejas levantarse y bailar al compás de la dulce melodía que ofrecían los músicos del restaurante, tal vez así podría bajarle el mal humor._

 _-Fé…_

 _-¡Félix!- conocía aquella voz, al voltear frunce el ceño al ver a Lila, vistiendo ese vestido blanco que marcaba cada una de sus curvas, le pareció un diseño bonito, pero no apto para un restaurante tan lujoso, sino para otra clase de lugares._

 _-Lila.- Félix le miró y Bridgette sintió que por un segundo la miró a ella también, pero se levantó y se dirigió a la castaña.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_

 _-Vine con mis padres, pero al verte no pude evitar acercarme a saludar. Te ves muy bien._

 _-Muchas gracias.- Bridgette se tensó, ¿qué era ese tono de voz cordial?- Te presento a mi padre, padre, ella es Lila, es una compañera de clase._

 _-Mucho gusto señorita.- su tono de voz fue cordial, pero se veía una leve molestia en sus facciones._

 _-Y ya conoces a Bridgette.- Lila miró a Bridgette y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona que hizo que hasta el mechón de cabello se tensara intentando controlarse._

 _-Oh, vaya, Bridgette, juro que no te reconocí con ese vestido, te vez…tan tierna como una niña pequeña.- Bridgette quiso levantarse y responderle pero no lo hizo, tenía al padre de Félix allí, no podía decir o hacer nada._

 _-Gracias Lila, tú también te ves muy hermosa, el blanco es tu color._

 _-Lo sé, este es un vestido hecho en Praga, de los mejores diseñadores.-presumió moviendo un poco su cabello._

 _-Sus padres la han de estar esperando señorita.- dijo Gabriel tomando una copa de vino._

 _-En realidad me permitieron quedarme con ustedes, claro, si no es mucha molestia.- Bridgette miró a Félix, quería que le dijese que sí había problema pero no fue así._

 _-No me molesta en absoluto.- la boca de Bridgette cayó y Lila soltó una risita de lo más irritante._

 _-Muchas gracias Félix, ¿a usted no supone ninguna molestia señor?- Gabriel Agreste miró a la chico y negó con la cabeza antes de contestar._

 _-Para nada, si a mi hijo no le molesta…_

 _-Muchas gracias.- Félix pidió una silla extra para Lila, la joven se sentó a lado de Félix y Bridgette se tuvo que morder la lengua. Lo que restó de la cena le hizo perder el apetito, Lila hablaba con Félix ignorándola por completo, y Félix, ¡hablaba con ella! ¡Con Lila! ¡Y no con su novia! Eso le hizo rechinar los dientes._

 _-Si me permiten un momento.- el señor Agreste se levanta de su asiento con expresión seria.- Félix, necesito que me acompañes._

 _-Por supuesto, con permiso Lila, Bridgette.- Félix se levantó y acompañó a su padre, quedando ambas chicas solas._

 _\- No sabía que los Agreste hacían actos a la caridad.- y allí estaba, Bridgette rodó los ojos mientras picó un poco de la pasta que tenía en su plato._

 _-No es caridad Lila, tú ni siquiera conoces el verdadero significado de esa palabra._

 _-Dirás lo que sea pero es obvio que esta cena es una farsa.- Bridgette le miró con el ceño fruncido.- Los estuve viendo desde hace rato, hablar de diseños que aburrido, incluso Félix parecía querer saliendo corriendo de ti._

 _-Eso no es cierto Lila.- o al menos quería creerlo.- Y preferiría que te fueras, ésta es una cena con MI novio y su padre.- en vez de levantarse Lila amplía más aquella sonrisa que comenzó a irritarle._

 _-Un novio que se la pasó ignorándote toda la noche. Yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo con una perdedora como tú, me alegra que se esté dando cuenta de su error, es obvio que merece a alguien más maduro y de su mismo nivel._

 _-¿Alguien como tú?- Bridgette tuvo que sacar lo que tenía dentro aunque también tenía que controlarse para no armar una escena.- Perdón que lo diga Lila pero nadie en su sano juicio saldría contigo, todos en la escuela saben que eres una mentirosa y oportunista, ni siquiera Chloe ha caído tan bajo, y para que te lo sepas ese vestido que tienes te hace ver como la auténtica zorra que eres…-antes de reaccionar Lila le lanza a Bridgette su plato, la peliazul se levanta al ver su vestido lleno de aderezos y restos de comida, no pudo más, tomó su copa de vino y lo lanzó a la cara de Lila para después tomar su cabeza y hundirla en la canasta de pan._

 _-¡ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA!- gritó Lila que ahora tomó el plato de Bridgette lo lanzó a su cabeza, ahora tenía espaguetis y salsa en el cabello, grave error, pronto aquello se hizo una guerra de comida, los comensales se levantaron alejándose de la escena, Lila tomó del cabello a Bridgette y rasgó una manga de su vestido, Bridgette la empujó y cuando le iba a pegar una mano le toma de la muñeca._

 _-¿Pero qué diablos pasa?- preguntó Félix enojado de encontrarse con aquella escena._

 _-Félix yo…_

 _-¡Félix!- Lila corrió hacia él y lo abrazó no importándole si también manchaba la blanca camisa de éste.- Félix, ¡Bridgette es una salvaje!, ¡me ordenó que me fuera y manchó mi vestido! Yo sólo me defendí._

 _-Eso no es cierto…-dijo sorprendida de ver cuán mentirosa era, Félix tomó a Lila de los hombros y la apartó._

 _-Bridgette.- la dureza en la voz de Félix le impresionó.- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan inmadura? ¿Es que no sabes dónde éstas?- él suspiró, parecía decepcionado.- Esto fue una mala idea. Bridgette tú en serio no…- pero antes de decir algo más sintió la fuerte bofetada en su rostro, al voltear a ver a Bridgette las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos._

 _-¡TE ODIO!- le gritó con todas sus fuerzas.- ¡Eres horrible! ¡No quiero volver a verte jamás!- al voltear casi se topa con el señor Agreste y las lágrimas no pudieron ser retenidas.- Lo siento…-dijo con una voz ahogada por el llanto y salió del restaurante no queriendo voltear a ver a ninguno de los presentes._

No supo cuánto estuvo en la tina, ¿una hora? ¿Dos?, no le importó, cuando se levantó se puso una esponjosa bata de baño blanca y subió a su habitación, al tocar el encendedor se lleva el susto de su vida al ver a Chat Noir entrar en su cuarto por la ventana.

-Bridgette.- en los ojos del minino había arrepentimiento, pero eso no le importó a Bridgette que le lanzó lo primero que tenía en mano.- ¡Miau! ¡Cálmate!

-¡Lárgate! ¡No quiero verte! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!

-¡Bridgette! Si me permites un momento…- Chat al abrir los ojos se tensó al ver cómo Bridgette cargó uno de los maniquíes y lo lanzó contra él sacándole el aire.- ¡¿Desde cuando eres tan fuerte?!

-¡QUÉ TE IMPORTA! ¡Largo de mi cuarto!- lo empujó afuera y cerró la ventana.

-Bridgette, ¡Brid! ¡Ábreme! Tenemos que hablar.

-¡No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo!- Chat torció la boca y después saltó a la trampilla del techo, cerrada, gruñó exasperado.

-¡Cataclysm!- desintegró la trampilla y entró para ser recibido por un golpe en el pecho, ni siquiera vio qué le lanzó esta vez.

-¿Cómo te atreves a destruir mi puerta? Eres un…- Chat se acerca antes de que lance otra cosa y toma sus brazos.- ¡Suéltame!

-No, Bridgette por favor…

-¡No quiero escucharte!- intentó liberarse pero era inútil, al ver que ella no cedería la besó, era la único forma de callarla, al principio se resistió pero dejó de moverse, los labios de Bridgette le parecían tan dulces, pero un sollozo hace que se detenga y mire a la chica, de nuevo había comenzado a llorar.

-Brid…

-Eres de lo peor, ¿sabes cuánto espere esta noche? Quería…quería que tu padre se llevase una buena impresión de mí, pasé días en vela haciendo ese vestido y…y… ¿qué haces? Me ignoras toda la noche y defiendes a Lila… ¡A Lila! ¡Volpina! ¡¿Sabes lo herida que me sentí?! Yo…-sus brazos se dejaron caer no importando si Chat aún los sostenía, sintió que todas sus fuerzas le abandonaron.- Esto no va a funcionar. Nunca funcionará…-bajó la mirada no deseando ver los ojos de Chat Noir.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Bridgette, déjame explicarte yo…

-Pero no quiero, no pudiste ser más claro hoy, debí saberlo, somos tan diferentes, y no me amas…

-¡Yo te amo!

-No es cierto…-comenzó a hipar por culpa de las lágrimas, Chat Noir tomó el rostro de Bridgette intentando limpiar esas lágrimas, beso su rostro, lamió cada lágrima que salía de esos hermosos ojos.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo.

-No me mientas.

-Te amo, te amo Bridgette, te amo…

-Para…

-No lo haré, yo…-suspira y un brillo verde lo envuelve dejando salir a Plagg, apenas vio a Tikki y se reunió con ella. Los ojos de Félix mostraron dolor y arrepentimiento, abrazó a Bridgette con fuerza.- Perdóname, por favor Bridgette, te amo.

-Félix para…

-Perdón, hoy salió todo mal, lo sé, es mi culpa, por eso te pido que me escuches.-Bridgette no respondió, poco a poco se fue tranquilizando, los sollozos cesaron pero Félix no la separó de su lado.

-Félix…

-Estaba celoso, por eso me veía molesto, lo siento.- Bridgette no entendió.

-¿Celoso? ¿De quién?- Félix no contesto, pero de haberle visto la cara hubiese podido ver un leve sonrojo.- Félix, ¿de quién estabas celoso? Los únicos en la cena éramos tú, tu padre y yo.- Félix desvió la vista y Bridgette al fin se separó de él para ver su cara, solo tardó unos segundos en comprender.- Félix, ¿tenías celos de tu padre?- su silencio fue suficiente para interpretar aquello como un "sí", de repente aquello le parecía sumamente gracioso, comenzó a reírse del rubio.

-Por favor, deja de reírte.- le pidió en su usual tono pero no se atrevía a verla a la cara por culpa de ese sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-L-Lo siento… ¡lo siento!- dijo como pudo entre risas para ver a su novio.- Es que…me parece ridículo.- Félix frunció el ceño y Bridgette se calmó.- ¡Ay! Lo siento…me duelen las costillas, jaja, ya.- se aclara la garganta y respira hondo.- ¿Y puedo saber la razón por la que estás celoso de tu propio padre?

-Fue tu culpa.

-¿Mía?

-Sí, fue cuando te dije de la cena…

 _Bridgette se había quedado paralizada a la invitación de Félix._

 _-¿U-Una cena? ¿Con tu padre?_

 _-Sí, papá quiere concerté y…_

 _-¡Aaaaaaah!-gritó emocionada.- ¡Voy a conocer a mi futuro suegro! Tranquilo Félix, ¡juro que haré mi mejor esfuerzo!_

 _-Eso es lo que me preocupa.-suspiró viendo a su novia que revoloteaba por todos lados, la atrapó cuando tomó su mechón de cabello, aquello era un interruptor en automático para pararla.- No deberás preocuparte con mi padre, desde lo ocurrido es más flexible._

 _-Lo sé, no te preocupes, pero también estoy tan emocionada, Gabriel Agreste es el mejor diseñador de todo Paris, sino del mundo, oh, estar frente a él siento que mi mente vuela, es una eminencia de la moda, de sólo pensar que estaré en la misma mesa que él mi corazón se detiene.- dijo sin notar tick nervioso que comenzó a desarrollar Félix en su ojo._

 _-Ah, ya veo…_

 _-Incluso lo investigue, desde sus orígenes, es una gran inspiración cómo el humilde Gabriel Agreste se convirtió en la actual y poderosa figura del mundo de la moda.- dijo sacando su celular y mostrando imágenes de Gabriel Agreste.- Ésta me gusta más, es cuando era más joven, se veía tan apuesto, es notorio que es genético.- dijo con un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas, Félix apretó los puños, ¿cómo su novia podía ponerse así por su padre? ¡SU PADRE! Y podía escuchar claramente las risas de Plagg que de ahí no lo dejaron en paz._

Bridgette aguanta las ganas de reír de nuevo.

-Y entonces…

-Pues…- Plagg es quien responde antes que su portador.

-Pues aquí el señorito se puso tan celoso que intentó cancelar la dichosa cena varias veces, sino fuera por el padre la cena nunca se hubiese efectuado.- Félix lo fulminó con la mirada.- ¡Incluso no me dio de comer el ingrato a mis horas! ¡Mira lo delgado que estoy!- Bridgette se ríe y toma entre sus manos a Plagg.

-Tranquilo, puedes bajar a comer uno de los quesos de la alacena, Tikki, llévalo y come algo tú también.

-Claro Bridgette, vamos Plagg.

-Más les vale tener un buen camembert.- ambos kwamis bajan a la cocina y Bridgette mira divertida a Félix.

-¿Algo más que quieras decirme?- Félix suspira y baja los hombros mirando a Bridgette.

-Siento mucho lo ocurrido con Lila, mi padre me llamó la atención por no hacerte hecho el debido caso y estaba molesto.

-Eso no justifica que fueras amable con ella.

-Tú platicabas con mi padre.

-Porque tú no hablabas conmigo.

-… Lo siento.

-¿Y?

-Y te veías hermosa con ese vestido, demasiado para una cena con mi padre.

-¡Pfft! Eres un gatito celoso.

-¿Y amas a este gato celoso?- Bridgette no lo duda y le abraza.

-Claro que sí, amo a este gato celoso y tonto.- disfruta de ese abraazo hasta que se separa de él y toca su nariz.- Pero no te perdono por completo, a cambio de que te perdone quiero que corrijas todo lo malo que hiciste en nuestra cita.

-No era prácticamente una cita.

-Para mí sí lo era. Así que…comienza.

-Bien.- tomó su mano y beso el dorso de ésta para dedicarle una sonrisa.- Luces preciosa Bridgette, aún con la bata de baño.- Bridgette aguantó la risa.- Como no hay silla cerca no te puedo ofrecer sentarte en una, adoro tus nuevos diseños, estoy seguro que serás una excelente diseñadora.- tomó su rostro y acarició su mejilla.- Lila no es nadie a comparación tuya, tú eres hermosa, verdadera, toda mía, y me arrepiento de no haberte dejado pegarle en la cara.

-Esa última me gusto más.

-Y aún no acabo…-su mano se desliza a su cadera y su otra mano toma la mano de Bridgette.- ¿Me concede este baile?

-No hay música.

-No necesitamos música.

-Pero no sé bailar.

-Por ésta vez puedes pisarme, de todas formas dudo que puedas lastimarme con las pantuflas que tienes.- Bridgette se ríe y ambos comienzan a moverse, bailando alrededor del cuarto de Bridgette sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, Félix alza su brazo y la hace dar una vuelta antes de volver a tomarla y pegar su delgado cuerpo al suyo.- Te amo.

-Y yo te amo a ti.- ambos se besaron, un beso tierno que poco a poco se volvió apasionado, subir a la cama de la chica suponía separarse así que no podía subirla allí, en cambio tenía el diván completamente solo, con cuidado la tomó de la cintura y ella no dudo en rodear sus piernas a su cadera.

-Perdona la pregunta pero… ¿tienes algo bajo la bata?- pregunto con aquella expresión juguetona de Chat Noir.

-Averígualo.-dijo retándolo y consiguió que sonriera más.

-Será un placer.- ni siquiera llegaron al diván, ambos tenían mucho que hacer, después de todo tenían que construir ese futuro que sus corazones deseaban. Cuando amaneció en un momento de la noche habían decidido subir a la cama de Bridgette, la contempló dormir en sus brazos, tan delicada, tan suave, toda de él, sus cuerpos encajaban perfecto y ambos se complementaban haciéndole ver que en efecto eran el uno para el otro, porque no dejaría que nadie se interpusiera en su felicidad, ni siquiera la admiración a su padre, haría lo que fuera para ser el único hombre para Bridgette hasta el final de sus días.

….

 **Gracias por leer a esta humilde servidora, espero les haya gustado. XD Hay mucho que hacer con ésta pareja, debemos unirnos! Que viva el Feligette! BriChat! Y son todos los que me sé! …Como sea, muchas gracias, dejen sus reviews, acepto postres no tomatazos, y hasta luego! XD**


End file.
